Endgame
by AustenJane
Summary: Takes place at the ending scene of "I Do" when Rachel discovers she may be pregnant. My interpretation of what could have happened if they had taken the story in a different direction. The first 2 chapters will be based on the episodes of "Boys and Girls (on Film)" & "The Feud." After that everything will be left up to my imagination. Hope you guys enjoy! *REVIEW! (pls?)
1. Anything Can Happen

She sat on the cold hard porcelain and let it sink in. Positive. It was_ positive_. She began to shake like she did when she was young and had a bad fever, with chills lifting the hairs all over her body. Positive. Her stomach dropped when she heard him stir in bed. Shit. She shifted her gaze and quickly wrapped the test up in a wad of toilet paper to try and conceal the evidence, and it was a good thing she did considering he barreled into the bathroom not thirty seconds later. "Babe, get off the toilet I gotta pee." He said groggily rubbing his eyes. She offered him a small smile, "Sorry," she shrugged and slipped out of the bathroom. It just hit her now, the wave of nausea overtaking her senses. She ran to the kitchen sink and began dry heaving and in that moment she wasn't sure if it was due to the pregnancy or due to the shock that now coursed through her veins. She tried to compose herself quickly; he could not suspect anything at all. And he didn't. He didn't even notice that she never came back to bed that night. Instead, Rachel spent the night on the couch, knees to chest, rocking back and forth while Wicked played mindlessly in the background. It wasn't until Santana came home in a drunken stupor at 4am that Rachel realized she had finally fallen asleep. Santana made a mental note of Rachel on the couch, another check in the "con" column for the Ken doll. Something was wrong with this whole situation, not even vodka could shake that psychic Mexican third eye.

The next morning Rachel spent choking down vomit while pretending like nothing was wrong. The snow would not cease and terror filled her body at being stuck in the loft with one bathroom and five people, how could she possibly do this all day? Her thoughts were interrupted when Kurt walked in with his mint facial mask and the sent wafted through the room and into Rachel's sensitive nostrils and she could no longer hold back the retching. She calmly power walked to the bathroom slammed the door shut behind her and released. She had brief moments of calm when she felt like the worst was finally over, until without warning the bile raised in her throat and soon she was sure she was puking out some kind of a lesser organ. She began drifting in and out of restless sleep leaning her head back against the cold tile on the floor next to the toilet, and then she felt it a small stirring in her pocket. She had a text. From Finn. Her stomach dropped and she opened it. All it read was: _Hey._ She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or the overwhelming sense of irony but she began to sob over the first sign of contact she had gotten from Finn in over a month. She never answered him.

Kurt looked towards Adam seemingly unperturbed by Rachel's absence and shrugged, "It's been quiet for like an entire 90 minutes, where the hell is Rachel?" Adam motioned for the door to the bathroom, "Been in there since you came into the living room." Kurt looked wide eyed, "Oh God, she better not have the flu." "Speaking of the flu, I just caught up on Downton and I cannot believe that Lavinia died, bless her sweet little unimportant heart." Kurt clutched his chest in jest and he and Adam continued in their Downton banter until Santana walked in a rudely interrupted. "Where's Berry?" Kurt pointed to the bathroom, "Been in there all morning." Santana made no kind of emotion, just made sure she projected her voice when talking about Brody.

Rachel collected herself, her rage gave her a boost of adrenaline to let the sadness and the sickness subside long enough for her to make a dramatic entrance. "ENOUGH, SANTANA," she belted as she swung open the door. Santana looked at her knowingly and suddenly Rachel couldn't make eye contact with her. _God damn that psychic Mexican third eye._

The day passed entirely too slow. Kurt was crying over Moulin Rouge, Adam was staring at him nervously; Santana was in and out of the apartment all afternoon. 'What the hell does she do all day? "She thought. When night finally came and Kurt and Adam had gone Rachel was able to breathe a sigh of relief and just be. Be scared, be angry, be worried, be sick. She didn't have to hide it in this moment and that brought her comfort, well until Santana made her way into her serene environment and created chaos once again. It happened so quickly, Santana confronting her about the test, breaking down into her arms. Maybe Santana was a better friend than she thought. "We're gunna figure this out ok?" Santana reassured her. That's why Rachel felt so guilty lying to her as she left the doctor's office the next morning, "False alarm!" She beamed. Santana wasn't stupid, she looked shocked but who was she to question a doctor. "Well, I gotta go to class now." Rachel smiled as she began walking out the door. "Wait a minute, that's it?" Rachel stopped in her tracks basically pleading with Santana subconsciously to stop the interrogation. She was too fragile for this and in full blown denial.

Santana let Rachel go, but just because she wasn't pregnant didn't mean she still wasn't going to get to the bottom of what that shady plastic creep Brody was all about. She was so close to figuring it out she could taste his talcum powdery skin. When she returned home she grabbed the robot's beeper and did her best detective work to find out that the man that they had all been living with had been living a completely double life. Rachel Berry was sleeping with a male escort. She didn't know why but an overwhelming sense of motherly instinct took over when she thought of the morally good yet socially inept Berry, just a little fawn about to be mauled by a bear. She had to help her because she knew she wasn't going to help herself. She took a deep breath praying it was the right decision and dialed, "Finn? Hi…"


	2. Faithfully

He didn't often feel rage. Most of the time he just felt well… kinda confused. Well no, maybe not confused just like... a little bit lost. No—not lost. Definitely just indecisive, sort of. Anyways, when he got the call from Santana all he could feel was blind, hot fury. It was primal, really. Rachel was _his_. And nobody, ESPECIALLY a waxed down_ dancer_ was going to take advantage of his beautiful girl. Even if it meant spending half of this year's savings on a plane ticket to deliver a very sincere warning. He didn't tell his mother or Burt that he was leaving; he caught the red eye and followed Santana's instructions.

The only hiccup in their scheme was that Rachel was not supposed to know any of it, but that meant that he was going all the way to New York and wouldn't get to see her, or hold her, or at least talk about what they both so obviously still felt at the wedding. He couldn't help but release a devilish smile to himself at the thought of the wedding and just how perfectly everything fell into place until she left. Which is why he realized none of it was perfect because he was here and she was there. Finn got out of the cab in front of the hotel and walked in to greet Santana in the lobby, hand on hip with her typical scowled face. He couldn't help but miss her 'tude just a little bit. She released her stance when she saw her once tall and gangly conquest and wrapped him in a bear hug. He was broader now, stronger. In mind and body, although he still had that boyish quality to him, again Santana felt that urge to take care of someone. "Gross." And with that she shook off the thought. "Here's the plan, Frankenteen. You're going to hide in the bathroom until I finally take that creep's pliable ass off and hand it to him so he has to go get re-manufactured at Mattel. Then, I'll leave and you can do whatever you please. I'll wait outside just in case things go south." Finn nods. Santana looks over at him concerned by his focused and stoic gaze, "Don't do anything stupid, Finn. It won't be worth it if you wind up in jail for assaulting him and Rachel finds out about the whole plan anyway. Trust me, she looks for any reason to defend this psycho." Finn winces at the insinuation of Rachel and Brody's relationship. "Please, spare me the details, Santana." She gives him the most sympathy she can, which for her is a mindful head tilt and then ushers him towards the elevator.

It isn't until Finn is hovering over Brody, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and screaming into his face that he realizes what he's doing and what he's saying. But the words fall off of his lips so very naturally, "STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE!" He looks into Brody's plastic eyes and sees fear for the first time, more so than when they were hitting each other or when he caught him off guard coming out of the bathroom. It was because Finn understood that his words had such conviction that it wasn't a threat so much as a promise. No one was to harm his wife, he didn't care that it wasn't official. Clearly, after all of this time it was to him.

He stood outside of her door even though he knew he wasn't supposed to. He had made a promise to Santana but also to himself and to Rachel that he'd let her do this alone but he couldn't ignore the magnetism that felt like it was actually pulling him into her loft. He stood there and adjusted himself, made sure his collar was folded and his shirt nice and flat. He brushed over his hair with his hand and took a deep sigh and he went for it: he knocked. And waited. And he knocked. And he waited. It was strange because he knew someone was home, there was a light under the door the dull hum of a television playing. He reached out his hand to the door knob and twisted and it opened right up. At this, Finn became frightened. Rachel Berry doesn't forget to lock locks, especially when home alone. He pushed the door open wider and walked into the dark space that was lit only by the living room television. He saw no sign of life in the apartment until he saw a faint strip of light waning under a curtain. He walked past and saw that the light was coming from the half opened bathroom door. As he stepped closer, he heard it. Rachel getting violently ill. He approached the door and he heard her scream and she instinctively slammed the door. "What the hell was happening?!" he thought. He knocked, "Rachel it's me." She slid down the door slowly from the other side putting her palm flat against the surface as if to reach for him, but she couldn't, she wouldn't let herself. "Who?" she sung back, voice cracking. "Rach, it's Finn. Open the door, let me help you." She was crying now, no way to stop the dam once it was opened, "You can't help me, Finn. Remember? I was supposed to do this all by myself. I was supposed to be the big star that everyone dreamed I'd be." He smiled sadly and coaxed her through the door, "You are, Rachel. You just don't realize it because you're in New York and there's more competition, but let me tell you something Rach. With you, there is no competition. There are going to be people who are trained and talented and award winning but you will beat them all every time, and you know why? Because you're Rachel Berry and there is no one in this world that compares to you." She clutched her stomach, the ache of his words throbbing in her abdomen. So this was the familiar and comforting feeling that had alluded her with Brody. This was someone who cared about her. This was someone who saw things in her she couldn't even see herself. This was what it was like to be loved.

She let the door open a crack and Finn took her lead into the small space. He found her curled up on the floor resting her long brown locks against the cold wall. "Rach.." He bent down and cupped her crying face. "Rachel please, tell me." She lifted up a shaky hand to reveal the fifth positive pregnancy test that had finally broke her out of her denial and put her straight into the thick of the grieving process—for her career. He fell to his knees in front of her, wide eyed and mouth agape as the significance of the stick washed over him. He searched for her eyes but they kept on darting around trying to avoid his. All he heard was a muddled and faint, "Sorry." He took her into his strong arms and cradled her rocking back and forth as they both cried into each other's shirts. "I'm going to take care of you." He promised as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. She pulled away from him at that and looked up into his sweet, handsome face. The face that one year ago belonged to her fiancé. She shook her head as she half spoke and half cried, "Don't you see? I ruined everything Finn. Everything." She laughed an ironic and bitter laugh, one that knew defeat. "I can't possibly let you take care of another man's child, Finn. You deserve better than that. You deserve to have your own beautiful babies when the time is right, not like this." He grabbed her hands in his and squeezed tightly, "You are the only woman in this world that I ever want to have a child with. It is pointless to have a family for me if I'm not making that family with you. Besides what makes that baby any more his than mine?" She mulled over this, from the time she had found out about her pregnancy she wanted so badly to believe the baby was Finn's but was too terrified of the possibility that it wasn't that she only truly entertained Brody as the father. He grinned towards the floor, a little too shy to look right at her and say, "I don't know how, but I know this baby is ours. It may seem ridiculous to you but I can feel it." She looks up at him throw furrowed brows expectantly, "I have a feeling too."


	3. Revelations

**Hey All! If you like the story please review! I'd like to know if you guys want the story to go in a certain direction or if you like where it's going. Always good to have feedback! =)**

"Have you been to the doctor?" He asks Rachel as he joins her on the couch handing her a glass of water. He coaxed her out of her rut in the bathroom and was able to suggest a more comfortable spot to discuss matters. She takes a sip and nods, "I went yesterday." He arches his brow, "And?" She gulps, "And I took a blood test. I get the results within 48 hours." She continues, "Considering the test I handed you was the fifth one that read positive, I have a feeling we won't be shocked when they call." He scoffs pointing to his bare feet, "As if you puking on my shoes weren't proof enough." Rachel begins to shift away from him and blushes, "I'm really sorry about that." He laughs, pulling her closer, "Rach, its ok I'm only kidding with you. Lighten up." She leans her head on his shoulder, "How did this even happen. I am _so_ careful, all the time." He turns to look at her confused, "Rachel we never… I didn't… we didn't use protection." She looks at him stunned. "We didn't?!" Finn shrugged, "It happens we both had a few drinks, we were in the moment. We're so at ease with each other I guess it just wasn't on the top of our minds." She's so baffled by this that she's momentarily rendered speechless. Rachel Berry had been spontaneous one moment in her life and was paying for it dearly. She was an idiot. Finn gives her a reassuring rub on her back, "How are you feeling?" She smiles, "A little hungry, actually." At this Finn jumps up and scurries over to the kitchen. Rachel looks on in horror, "Oh no, Finn I really appreciate it but—" He cuts her off, "But nothing. I'm going to cook for the mother of my baby."

Finn woke up coughing, gasping for air. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't—the intense stinging kept his eyes sealed shut. The smell was overwhelming and it was as if his senses were being shut off one by one. He felt himself losing consciousness until the panic set in. Fire. FIRE. Where was Rachel?! "Rachel!" He coughed out, "RACHEL!" Nothing. He heard nothing. His heart raced now, and the sweat was beginning to spill out of his pores, "Rach—" He tripped over the coffee table and fell to the ground and felt his hand graze a soft lock of hair. It was easier to see once he was on the floor and he managed to make out that the object next to him was Rachel's lifeless body. He shook her, desperate to wake her but she didn't flinch. He took her under his arm and tried to crawl his way out of the burning apartment, virtually blind. He kept on slipping into the darkness. His eyelids were heavy, his chest felt like lead. He couldn't breathe. He was somehow moving toward the door but he was sure his body had nearly shut down. He had to get there. He had to make sure she made it out and then he could succumb to his body's injuries. He knew he had hit the door when his head slammed against it. With a wildly shaky hand he slid it up the hot door onto the smoking knob. His hand immediately blistered as he twisted the metal and he screamed out. "PETE! PETE! We've got someone here!" Finn could no longer see anything or feel anything for that matter. He could only hear what he presumed were the firefighters. "Oh shit, STEVE two people! I need men here IMMEDIATELY!" Rushed footsteps were the last thing Finn heard before his gave into his body's demands.

He opened up his eyes into the bright, white light above his head. Was he dead? He didn't feel dead. Well, he certainly didn't feel too alive either. "Finn?" He heard a high pitched voice cry his name, "FINN!" He heard the voice exclaim. Finally, the light was replaced by the face of his stepbrother. He was clobbered into a hug as the man cried into his shoulder. "K—" he could barely get the words out of his burning throat, "Kurt.. Rach—" He managed to shriek in a raspy whisper. Kurt tightened his body at the mention of her name. He sat back in the chair next to Finn's bed and grasped his hand, "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. " Kurt looked to the floor trying to avoid looking Finn in the eyes while the tears welled up. Now, fully in reality, Finn began to cry. His body was overtaken by the sobs that came from the core of his soul, he knew Kurt was lying to protect him. "OH GOD… KURT! KURT PLEASE TELL ME! PLEASE!" He begged. Kurt never saw Finn in such a vulnerable and weak mental state; he couldn't lie to him, not like this. "She's alive. But she's bad, Finn. Really bad." He laid there, frozen as Kurt continued, "I've already called her dads they're on a flight here now. Your mom and my dad are with them." He said as he wiped his eyes. Finn cried to his brother, "This is all my fault. It's all my fault. Oh my God, Kurt. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kurt was taken aback, "Finn this isn't your fault! You're the only reason either of you are alive right now. The fireman found you in the hallway as the entire apartment was engulfed in flames behind you. If you had waited for them, they said there would have only been bodies to recover." Finn sniffled back, "But I started the fire!" Kurt looked at him, confused. "Finn the fire was caused by an electrical shortage in the building. It started on the floor above us." Finn relaxed a bit, "It wasn't from my cooking? I thought I left the stove on." Kurt shook his head, "You did nothing wrong Finn. You saved her." It wasn't until Kurt said that that Finn realized there was another someone to worry about. "The baby… what about the baby?" Kurt furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about?" Finn whimpered, "Our baby…" He buried his face in his hands and his body shook with fear. Kurt felt like he swallowed a brick, "Finn, are you telling me that Rachel is pregnant?" Finn looked up, "Yes." At this, Kurt ran out of the room to the doctor to relay the news. Rachel had never been conscious to tell them. By the doctor's response to Kurt's news he knew the outlook was grim and he couldn't face Finn. Thankfully, Santana had left Rachel's room at just the right moment. "Santana, did you know that Rachel is pregnant?" Santana's face turned into a scowl, "She told me she wasn't…" Suddenly it dawned on Santana that Rachel was supposed to have a blood test and she couldn't have possibly found out the results so quickly from the doctor. So she was pregnant, or at least she used to be. "This is the absolute worst situation, Lady Hummel." She grabbed Kurt in a big bear hug and cried. His eyes were wide with shock and then he hugged her back, realizing that they all really had become best friends. Unfortunately it took a tragedy for them to acknowledge it.

Kurt sat in the waiting room with Santana for what felt like days as the doctor's worked on Rachel and as Finn's sobs lulled him into a sleep. Finally, he heard the deep voice of his father and looked up to see the Hummel's and Berry's panicked faces. He jumped up and embraced Burt and Carole. Carole grabbed his shoulders, "How is my baby? Is he okay?!" Kurt gave a sympathetic smile, "Finn's alright, he's just sleeping." Carole deflated, relieved. Hiram approached Santana, "And Rachel? Where is she, how can I see her?!" Santana avoided eye contact, not knowing how to deal with two frantic parents, "The doctors are doing some tests…" LeRoy grew concerned, "What kind of tests?!" Santana looked to Kurt for help, and he shrugged. He was about to announce something that was almost as shocking as the fire itself. "I think you should all sit down." Kurt motioned to the four parents. As he was about to sit, Finn appeared behind them. If he wasn't so sad and if they all weren't so scared he would have appeared ridiculous in his too-small hospital gown, with tubes hanging from his arms and nose. "Rachel's pregnant." He blurted out.


	4. Change

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to post, I've been busy! Also thanks to whoever suggested the spacing thing, I was worried about it being difficult to read. Hope you guys enjoy =)**

* * *

"He's been in there for seven straight hours." Kurt said monotonously as he stared intently into Rachel's hospital room window.

Burt rested a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "It's different ya know, when you... when you're… when two people are having a baby."

Kurt cocked his eye brow suspiciously towards his father, "No, I guess I would know nothing about that would I…"

Burt frowned sympathetically, "You know what I mean, Kurt. " He watched as Finn rubbed his thumb up and down Rachel's limp hand, "It's just that, you're connected and it's not just a metaphorical thing anymore, it's a real, physical thing. It's the most intense bond you will ever feel with anyone other than your child. You have this overwhelming need to protect."

Kurt wanted to tell his father how impressed he was at the use of the word "metaphorical" but instead he wrapped his arm around his father's waist. "This is going to crush him, Dad. If something happens to her, he's not going to come back from it. I'm worried."

Burt sighed with a heavy heart, "I just don't want to be the one to tell him about the baby."

Kurt shot him a look of disbelief, "Dad. You have to tell him. Carole is already so upset about everything; don't make her have to tell her son that his baby is dead."

Burt took a moment to massage the stress out of his temples, "I don't want to hurt him any more than he's already been hurt." Burt motioned towards the window and Kurt's eye panned to Finn's hand tracing the contours of Rachel's stomach. He gulped. Maybe they could wait to relay the news.

* * *

Coughing. It was the first noise he had heard escape her lips in nearly three days and it was beautiful.

"Rach." He lifted his hands to graze her cheek. She flinched at his touch and her eyes fluttered open. She groggily searched the room with her eyes, hopelessly confused.

She tried to speak but the only thing she could manage from her impossibly dry throat was, "Fi—" He began to cry as a huge smile escaped his lips, "Shhh. Don't talk. I am just so happy that you woke up." His big hands were cupping her smooth face and she reached up and placed her hand over his.

"Wh—happ—ed?" She managed to hack up.

He sat back down and clutched her hand in his, "There was a horrible fire, it burned down like 75% of your building." She shot him one of those wide eyed crazy stares he hadn't seen since 2010.

"Everyone's ok, if that's what you want to know." He had gotten so much better at reading her over the years. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in relief. It was just as she instinctively ran a hand over her lower abdomen that she felt the fear strike her heart. She looked up slowly as Finn followed her gaze from her stomach to his eyes.

"Rachel…" She shook her head furiously, tears streaming down freely.

"No!" The first full word that was able to make it past her quivering lips. She clutched at her stomach, "Finn, no!"

He engulfed her in his big bear hug as she pounded on his back. She couldn't see that he was crying just as hard as she was.

* * *

"It's what I deserve." She said coolly as she looked out of the window onto the bustling street below.

His face contorted, "What are you talking about Rachel. Nobody deserves this."

She shook her head in disagreement, "No. I do. My first thought when I read that positive result was—horrible, Finn. I'm so sorry. I'm just a selfish person and its better off I didn't ruin an innocent baby's life. Especially not one with your kind soul." She saw his eyes glaze over, clearly imagining little feet pitter pattering across the hardwood floor. Or maybe that's just what she was imagining.

"Finn, go home. I'll be okay." She bossed.

"If you think I'm going back to Ohio and leave you in this hospital alone, you must really not know me at all." He shot back.

"I didn't appreciating being pitied when I was pregnant, and I resent it even more so right now." She folded her arms against her body and refused to look at him.

"Ya know Rachel, you are really DENSE sometimes." He yelled, getting up from his seat.

She quickly beamed her hateful stare towards him, her mouth wide open in shock, "GET OUT!"

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE, BERRY." And for the first time in Rachel's life, she shut up and listened.

"You can't honestly believe that I was only here because I felt an obligation to the baby. Rach, I flew to New York to kick your plastic boyfriend's ass before I even knew there was a baby. Which brings me to my next point: the baby. This isn't something I'm letting you sweep under the rug, Rachel. This was real, it happened and you have to deal with it. And, as the baby's father I'm entitled to help you through this."

She had to admit, she really liked his assertiveness. It was so mature. He seemed so sure of himself, so unlike the indecisive boy she knew. As she was about to admit defeat, the doctor rolled in with the sonogram machine. Great, Finn thought. Just pour a little more salt into the wound.

"Hi Rachel. I'm Dr. Wexler. Unfortunately in cases like yours, I have to run an extra sonogram to make sure things have… progressed as they should or if we need to take extra measures." Finn watched the color drain from her face as she looked at the doctor with all of the bravery she could muster. "Go ahead." And she lay back, with that Rachel Berry resolve as the doctor poured the cold, blue goo over her flat stomach. Finn leaned over and grasped her hand, she squeezed it tightly. The doctor moved the wand around as Finn and Rachel soaked in the overwhelming silence. Rachel turned away from the screen, praying for it to be over until she heard the doctor shriek.

"Well, I'll be damned. I- I…" The doctor continued the motion and was yielding the same noisy result, "I found a heartbeat." Rachel's head whipped around to the screen searching, hoping for her baby. Finn at this point had his arms wrapped around Rachel's entire upper body and he was crying into the crook of her neck.

"I am humbled. I don't know what to say other than I am very sorry for any pain I've caused you. I assure you the last sonogram there was no heartbeat. This—this is something I have never encountered in my 23 years as a practicing physician." Rachel didn't hear the doctors' pleas. Her eyes were transfixed to the screen, only the swooshing sound of the baby's heart had penetrated her daze. It was only Finn who brought her back into focus.

Wiping tears from his eyes, he was beaming. He was so in awe of the baby they had made together, their little fighter. He swore he never loved Rachel more than he did in this moment. He leaned down and kissed her hard and desperately, searching for the Rachel he had let go last May; The Rachel who agreed to share her life with him, no matter how difficult or unconventional.

As if she were wearing penny loafers and knee socks, Rachel pulled Finn's head closer to hers, and she was vulnerable again. She felt light, she felt as if the electricity had returned after a particularly hot summer blackout, she felt free.

True to form, Rachel pulled away from their kiss so that they had to face their sobering reality. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes and whispered, "Finn, what are we going to do with a baby?!"

He smiled his best crooked smile at her and pushed a wisp of hair behind her ear, "We're going to raise it." His face grew more serious, "Together."

Rachel shifted her eyes nervously, wanting so badly to surrender herself to Finn again, but she had to be realistic. Now she wasn't only thinking of herself, she had to start planning for the baby as well. "Finn, I'm in school. You don't have a steady job. How can we possibly raise this baby together?"

"Because you're looking at a future Pace University BFA student." He grinned mischeviously.

Rachel couldnn't believe her ears, "What?!"

Finn looked at her pointedly, "You know when I told you I wanted to go to the Inside the Actor's Studio school, and then I didn't get in and I was totally bummed. Well it turns out, I did get in. I was just deferred! And I didn't know what deferred meant until my mom was fishing around my room about a week ago and found my letter. I start in September!"

Rachel's insides churned, "I think I'm going to be sick." She took five quick breaths and leaned over the bed to empty out anything she had left in her stomach. Finn stood back, shocked.

"That wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting…" Maybe she really didn't want to be with him.

She lifted herself up and tied her hair back, "No, Finn. I'm so, I'm so… this is everything I wanted and I'm getting it and I'm just in an emotional overload and I don't know how to process it besides my morning sickness is making a real and poignant return, I'm just so happy!" She squealed and this recharged Finn's batteries. He ran over to her and took his place next to her on the bed so that now she was half laying on him. He was brushing her hair with his fingers as he told her his plans, "You go to class in the morning, I'll go to class at night." She looked at him skeptically, "I know what you're thinking how are we going to get money. When I found out I got into the BFA program my mom was upset because she didn't think I'd be able to go because she couldn't afford to send me. Turns out, financial aid feels bad that my mom raised me alone so I'm getting tons of money for school and Mrs. Pillsbury has a cousin in New York who's a middle school teacher and she got me a job as a paraprofessional." She was speechless, who was this man that planned ahead and thought things through?! For the first time since they found out that their baby was alive, he reached down and placed a loving a protective hand on Rachel's stomach. "We're going to be alright, Rach. It's gunna work this time."


	5. Diva

**A new chapter because I was feeling inspired! Keep the reviews coming =)**

* * *

"Mr. Hudson, I see here that you don't currently have any kind of steady employment." The man shifted his glasses down to imply just how hard he was studying Finn's qualifications.

Finn shifted nervously in his seat. He wiped his sweaty hands on the seat of his pants, "Well, not right now but in Sept-."

The super cut him off. "September, Mr. Hudson, is _six_ months away. You'd need to start paying rent at the signing of the lease. Plus security." The man didn't even bother to lift his eyes from the paper.

"Um, you see that won't be a problem because my girlfriend's parents are going to pay for it until then." He said as he fidgeted with his tie.

This finally caught the super's attention, "If that's the case, I'll need her here to sign the lease and guarantor letter from her parents."

Finn sighed, "Look, Sir. I really need this place. My pregnant girlfriend is in the hospital and we have nowhere to go because her loft just burned to the ground. Please, work with me here." The super noted the pained expression on his face.

"I will rent to you under one condition."

Finn's ears perked up, "Sure! Anything!"

The super looked him right in the eye, "I want six months' rent up front. To ensure that I will be paid until you get this "job."

Finn was exasperated, "I—I can't do that. It's too much money."

The super handed back the papers to Finn, "Well then I am very sorry, Mr. Hudson, but I cannot rent to you."

Finn gulped. This wasn't the end of the world, but it was the seventh time they were turned down for an apartment and Rachel was going to be released from the hospital any day now. They were freakin' screwed.

* * *

Finn returned to the hospital room to find Rachel asleep but Kurt and Santana were talking intently in the corner.

"Uhhh.. Hi?" Finn interrupted.

They both snapped their heads in his direction, "How did it go?!" They called out simultaneously.

"Didn't get it… again." He looked nervously towards the unknowing Rachel. Santana shot Kurt a sympathetic look, nudging him to say something.

"Listen, Finn. Santana and I have been talking about it and we've decided that we'd like to help out."

Finn looked at his stepbrother confused, "What do you mean?"

Santana smiled, "We mean say hello to your new roomies, Finnocence." As if choreographed, Kurt and Santana leaned their heads in together and gave Finn their very best jazz hands.

Finn grunted. He knew they were doing him a huge favor, and this really was the only way that they'd be able to afford an apartment but still… Kurt_ and_ Santana _and_ a new baby. This was too much.

"Finn?" He heard her sweet voice whisper from behind him. He turned to see her in the bed, looking so small and frail, which worried him about the baby.

"Hey baby." He smiled at her and went to sit next to her.

"Did they tell you about the plan?" She looked up at him so hopefully that he didn't have the heart to tell her that he was only agreeing to this begrudgingly.

He stroked her forehead, "Yes, and I think it's a great idea." She beamed and clapped her hands. Welp, now he could never take this back.

* * *

They ended up finding a two bedroom with a loft space in Williamsburg. It was small, but enough room that at least they'd all get their own space. Kurt happily took the loft area, siting that he had his own floor and that was worth paying an extra $100 a month. Santana took the smallest bedroom that didn't even have a closet but how could she possibly expect two-well three—people to share that space. The things she did in the name of friendship. Finn and Rachel's room was a surprisingly good size. It had a big window overlooking a little park and an alcove that was a perfect spot for a crib. Sure, they both shared a tiny closet and could only sensibly fit a double bed but it was good enough. And they were together. Plus, there were totally awesome bars like right down the block.

Rachel laid on the couch with an ice pack on her forehead and her hand clutching her temperamental stomach. Finn sat next to her, stroking her hair and staring at her nervously.

"Rach, should I call the doctor?" He placed his hand on hers. She didn't even answer, she just moaned.

Kurt and Santana watched the display from the couch adjacent to them with disgusted faces, "Finnessa, this is what happens when girls have hormonal changes, ok? If you're gunna call the doctor every time Berry complains you may as well move him in here. He can sleep in my bedroom because it's so spacious." She glared and Finn didn't even bother biting back. He felt bad, he really did. He knew how much Santana and Kurt were sacrificing in order to make this whole thing work.

"Why don't we order some pizza- on me?" He offered hopefully.

Kurt and Santana's demeanors lightened, "Fine. But I want peperoni and mushroom." Kurt bargained.

"NO!" Rachel shot up, sending the ice pack flying, "THERE WILL BE NO PEPERONI IN THIS HOUSE."

"Slow down, crazy. You don't have to have peperoni but Lady and I here _will_ be indulging." Santana was talking with her hands, asserting her Lima Heights ruggedness.

Rachel was not about to be out-divaed. "Bring peperoni into this apartment and I will call everyone you love and tell them that you cried during Glitter." She threatened, tone dead pan.

Santana ran at Rachel, "I WILL KILL YOU BERRY!"

Before Santana could do any real Lima Heights damage, Finn ripped her away from little Rachel.

"SANTANA! She's pregnant!" He scolded, taking a shaken Rachel into his arms.

"I am OUTTA HERE. You with me, Hummel?" Kurt shifted his eyes between Santana and the couple nervously. He whispered a sorry in Finn's direction and grabbed his scarf. Before leaving he turned towards them and apologetically sighed, "I just really wanted peperoni." He waved and Santana slammed the door shut behind them.

Rachel looked down, blushing. She grabbed Finn's hand, "Sorry. I just—peperoni makes me sick. God, I am such a bitch." She cried.

Finn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, "It's alright Rach. We're all in close quarters, you're sick like _all _the time. It would get to anyone. They just need some space." He tried to reassure her. The stress was mounting, for all of them. Finn was in a desperate search for a job, Rachel was trying to balance a full-time school work load while dealing with severe morning sickness, Kurt was just trying to get some god damn sleep, and Santana hadn't gotten any action in weeks. They were struggling.

She cried into his chest, "I'm making this so hard on everyone." He rubbed her back, soothingly.

"No one blames you, Baby. This is my burden just as much as yours. I did this to you." He said as he motioned towards her still flat stomach.

She sniffled back, "I just want to feel like myself again. I'm so sick and when I'm not sick I am exhausted. Like full on body tired and Ms. July hasn't let up. I don't know how much more of this I can take, Finn."

Finn really was worried about her. He was pretty sure she had lost weight since learning she was pregnant, plus her dance classes were grueling and he was constantly anxious about the health of her and the baby. "I think it's time you tell Ms. July, Rachel." She looked at him like he was an alien, or like he was the stupidest person on earth- maybe a little of both.

"I cannot tell her. It will be the end of me at NYADA. It will be the end of my career, Finn. We may as well just move back to Lima right now. I'll buy myself a moo-moo and throw away all my shoes and you can just continually get me pregnant until I'm so unattractive to you that you start going to the local pub to pick up girls fifteen years your junior—" Finn stared at her, petrified. She was like sophomore year Rachel crazy right now. He wished he had a whistle or a siren or something to alert someone to come and save him. OK, OK, OK don't tell her!" He agreed.

In a not so shocking twist of events, she began to cry. Again. "I AM A MONSTER, FINN!"

He was trying his hardest to convince her otherwise, he really was. But there is just no way to deny the obvious. He just continued to rub her back and let her rant and cry and snot all over him until she tired herself out and fell asleep on his chest. He lifted her up and brought her into their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He tucked her in and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. He sat down next to her for a second to take in a peaceful, pregnant Rachel. There was hardly ever a moment he got to experience her like this. He reached his hand down to her stomach and lovingly rubbed the spot where their child was. He was so overwhelmed with emotion he felt like he could burst, but with Rachel's constant nausea and mood swings he sometimes lost sight of that. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her temple before returning to the living room. He was surprised to see Santana and Kurt sitting there, with two plates of peperoni-less pizza.

Santana offered them to Finn and shrugged, "I feel bad about what happened. She's okay right?"

Finn offered her a warm smile, "Thanks, Santana, she's fine just sleeping. For what it's worth, she felt really bad about what happened too."

Santana squeezed Finns knee because, for what it was worth, it really meant something that Rachel had (nearly) apologized too. They'd figure this living situation out, somehow.


	6. Clarity

**Reviews are always inspirational and appreciated! **

* * *

Rachel fidgeted with her thumbs as she watched Finn slurp down the last sip of his iced tea. They went out to brunch to celebrate three whole days of Rachel sans vomiting. She felt the lump rising in her throat and her heart was racing so fast she thought it might beat out of her chest. She couldn't take it anymore, "Finn, I want to get a paternity test."

He ceased sipping and stared at her dumbfounded. It took a moment for him to collect himself and shot back at her, "Well I don't." He turned away from her, trying to hide the hurt and the anxiety. What if this baby really wasn't his? He swore he'd love it either way but it would absolutely crush him, he knew it.

"Finn, please hear me out." They were interrupted by the waitress, "Are you guys ready to order?" Finn sat arms crossed and shook his head, "I'm not very hungry."

"Please eat something." Rachel pleaded. She smiled up at the waitress and ordered a vegetarian eggs benedict and an authentic one for Finn. She'd force him to eat. The waitress left abruptly, feeling the full weight of the tension.

"Don't act like a child. Would you really want to live your life unsure if this baby was yours?!" She asked incredulously.

He slammed his fist down on the table, "I don't care what any test says Rachel, that's_ my_ baby."

She sighed, unsure of how to get through to him. "I just don't understand."

He shrugged, annoyed at the insinuation, "You don't understand what, exactly."

She looked down at the floor and pulled down her sleeves like she always did when she was nervous, "Why do you feel this allegiance to me—to my baby. It's not like we were together…"

He couldn't believe it. He honestly couldn't believe she was asking him that, "You don't understand my _allegiance_?! We were ENGAGED Rachel! You were 'this close' to being my wife. Those promises—I made them and I stick by them. For us it's not an _if_ it's a _when_. So THAT'S why I have an allegiance to you and YOUR baby." He spat. "Remember something, Rachel. I NEVER slept with anyone else." He threw his chair back and slammed $40 down on the table. "That should cover it," and with that he stormed away leaving Rachel with tears streaming down her face, to eat brunch by herself. She took a deep breath and grabbed the straw from Finn's drink and sealed it in the zip lock bag she brought with her.

* * *

He was furious, but he was even more worried. She hadn't returned home and it was _late_. They had gone to brunch what seemed like years ago. Part of him also felt guilty, insinuating what he did about her. He was just so god damn jealous and the thought of Rachel carrying someone else's child made his skin crawl. There was also another nudging voice telling him that she was right. They needed to know the baby's paternity especially for things like health reasons. It was more than pride. God, he hated it when she was right. Finally, he decided to give in and call her to ease his fears if nothing else. It rang and it rang and it rang, seven different phone calls and each one went to voicemail. He gulped.

He laid on the bed and thought of all of the horrible things that could happen to a tiny, vulnerable pregnant girl in New York City: mugged, raped, strangled, beaten, tortured, pushed onto the train tracks, sold into sex slavery…" He shot up and put on his shoes. He was practically sweating with terror. He needed to find her and make sure she was okay. He looked high, he looked low, he must have walked the theatre district four different times and there was no sign of Rachel anywhere. Then it hit him.

He rushed into the dark and desolate park, knowing where she must've went. Sure enough, there on the bow bridge sat Rachel, legs dangling off the edge. "RACHEL?!" She was so startled she nearly fell in but Finn raced to steady her. "Rachel what the HELL are you doing in Central Park by yourself in the middle of the night? DO YOU WATCH LAW AND ORDER?!"

She shrugged, "I just needed to clear my head."

Finn took both of her shoulders in his hands, imploring her to look at him, "Rach where were you all day?"

She looked up at him, ashamed, "The doctor."

Finn's heart sunk at the cryptic message. "What were you doing there; your appointment isn't till next week."

She sniffled, "I—I got the paternity test done. And I waited all day just so I could get the results in person. I didn't want you to have to deal with that."

He couldn't breathe. Everything around him was hazy and he suddenly felt very heavy. He grabbed the ledge of the bridge to steady himself. He couldn't hear those test results, not with the way Rachel's tone was. He must not be the father.

She just doubled over and cried, and cried, and cried. He didn't know what to do so he sank to the ground with her.

"I-I-I'm SO SORRY, FINN." She burst out. He took her in his arms, holding back the bile that was building in his throat. This couldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." She heaved into his chest.

Finn pulled back for a second, "Wait, what?" He asked breathlessly.

"I just feel so guilty because you always knew the baby was yours and I wasn't sure." She rubbed the mascara flowing from under her eyes.

"Rach, the baby… is mine?" He whispered.

She looked up at him offering an ironic laugh, "Yes. 99.9%" He grinned one of his trophy Finn Hudson smiles and enveloped her in a hug. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief. This wasn't just a hunch anymore. Rachel Berry was absolutely having his baby and he was thrilled.

* * *

Things died down after the paternity test. Rachel's hormones seemed to steady themselves a bit, she only puked when she smelled something she particularly didn't like and Kurt and Santana seemed to be in better spirits as well. Things were falling into place. Also, today was the day that they were finding out the sex of the baby and he was so excited that he could practically burst. He leaned over in bed and propped himself up on one arm as the other one went protectively over Rachel's stomach. And that was the first time he felt it, the hint of a baby bump, and it made it all more real. His heart caught in his throat and he couldn't contain it no matter how hard he tried- he was crying. He was too busy rubbing his eyes in embarrassment to see that Rachel had woken up and was now crying too, "Oh, Finn." She buried her face in his chest, knowing exactly why he was crying. She reached up and grabbed his face to pull him into a deep kiss. She touched her forehead with his, "I love you." It was the first time she had said it since…since well, he couldn't remember. He laid her down on the bed and straddled her, returning her kiss but this time more- suggestively. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" He asked.

"Rachel Berry." The nurse called from the doorway and Rachel jumped up nervously. Finn grabbed her waist and trailed behind her into the examination room.

"Ok, I'll leave you to get changed." The nurse and Finn left the room in order to give Rachel a moment to herself. Outside, the nurse smiled and gave a nervous Finn a reassuring pat on his shoulder and whispered, "You're going to do great, Dad." Finn blushed and gave his half smile, the kind of smile he really meant because he couldn't hide it. As the nurse turned away to attend to a runaway toddler, Rachel's doctor walked up to Finn and motioned for him to come inside Rachel's room with him, "Don't worry Finn, this is a happy appointment" He reassured him, knowing how anxious sonograms made him since the scare at the hospital. Finn nodded and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Rachel lying on the table, feet in stirrups with her little belly exposed. He just loved her.

The doctor washed his hands and put on his gloves as he let Finn situate himself next to Rachel. He turned around grinning, "So, Mom and Dad, are we ready?" Rachel nodded furiously, with one of her wide grins that only served to hide the tears that were about to pour down her cheeks. Finn brushed her hair with his hands. The doctor squeezed the cold goo onto her bare stomach and guided the sonogram wand around trying to yield some results. Finn squinted trying to make out any sign of anything that looked…familiar and Rachel's mind was racing so fast she almost didn't hear the doctor say, "Ah, look what we have here! A boy!" Finn was grinning from ear to ear, goofily staring at the screen. A boy, his little guy. It wasn't that he preferred a boy, he really would have been just as happy with a beautiful baby girl but it was just something about passing on his family name, teaching him things that he had learned whether it was how to fix a car, throw a football, play the drums, or how to treat a girl, it made him think he was keeping his dad alive somehow.

"Rach." Finn noticed that she had been unusually quiet, especially for Rachel.

She was transfixed on the screen but managed to answer him, "Yes?"

He turned her to face him, "You're happy, right? I mean I know you're like the epitome of a girl—" She put her hand up to stop him from talking.

"Finn, do you honestly think I'm mad because we're having a son?" He looked around nervously afraid to say the wrong thing.

"Uh—no…"

She began to cry (she was doing that a lot lately like—even more than usual) and grabbed his face, "I'm just imaging our little boy, unusually tall with his big goofy grin and I can't tell you how happy that makes me." Finn heaved a sigh of relief and rested his forehead on Rachel's. They were going to be a family- Him, Rachel, and their son. Their s_on_. He swore he'd never get tired of saying that.


	7. Chance

"SURPRISE!" Finn walked into his apartment to be bombarded by Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, and Quinn. Balloons and streamers were tastefully strewn across the ceiling and a big banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINN!" stretched across the hallway. He saw Rachel beaming, clapping her hands excitedly and felt his body wash over with a wave of absolute love and appreciation. He knew that she was the mastermind behind the whole thing and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her which, was going to have to be after everyone left because he legitimately didn't have a moment to himself until two hours into the party.

He finally reached her as she was setting out dishes of pasta, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed into her hair. "I love you so much." She turned around, grinning.

"Oh this whole thing, not a problem." She motioned to the party buzzing behind them and winked. She kissed him passionately and pulled away as she whispered a seductive, "Happy Birthday."

"HEY FINN, YOU ALREADY GOT HER PREGNANT WANNA EASE UP ON THE CHICK?!" Puck called out from across the way.

Finn grunted, but couldn't help but miss the banter between him and his best friend, "DON'T BE JEALOUS BECAUSE NEVER CALLED YOU BACK AFTER YOU COULDN'T PERFORM LAST WEEK, PUCKERMAN." Finn retorted. Puck looked angry for a split second and then kindly bowed to Finn for exacting a better insult than he did. Everyone laughed and Rachel and Finn joined them and danced and laughed the rest of the night away.

As they got settled for bed and after all their houseguests were given appropriate sleeping arrangements, Rachel snuggled up to Finn in bed.

He kissed her head and sighed, "I can't thank you enough for this, Rach. It means more than you know."

She smiled and rubbed his thigh, "I wanted to do something for you. You've been so wonderful throughout this whole ordeal and I just… I wanted to make something about you for a change."

He looked down at her, her brown and blonde tresses covering her tan skin. Not only had college changed her physically, it had matured her too. She really had left the selfish sophomore behind and became a loving and beautiful woman.

"You're the best, you know that?" He kissed her, hinting at something more.

She giggled, "I don't know Finn, I'm kind of tired."

He deflated, "Alright, baby. I understand." He rolled onto his side and turned out the lights. He felt Rachel moving around, not knowing what the hell she was doing until she straddled him, completely naked.

"You didn't really think I'd let your birthday pass without birthday sex, would I?" He put his hands on either side of her hips and pulled her down closer to him, "God, I hoped you wouldn't."

* * *

Rachel had a made a point of it over the next few weeks to put the focus back onto them, without so much stress about the baby. After all, they had just found their way back to each other. They went on dates, had picnics, he went to see all of her performances and she would watch him in his acting classes. She really couldn't believe how well their relationship was progressing in New York and wondered why they ever thought it wouldn't work in the first place. That was until their first major fight.

"I am not naming my son, Axl." She stood with her arms crossed in the kitchen as the pot behind her boiled.

"Oh, okay because that's _so much worse_ than Pippin!" He roared.

"PIPPIN IS A WELL THOUGHT OUT AND CULTURED NAME." She proclaimed.

"IT'S STUPID." He spat. She looked at him, eyes wide and sent the wooden spoon in her hand flying at his face. He swatted it out of the way and screamed, "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID. WHY DON'T WE NAME HIM KINKY BOOTS, RACHEL. HUH?!"

She was practically steaming out of her ears. Or at least that's what it looked like to Finn because the pot was overflowing with boiling water behind her.

She pointed an accusatory finger at him, "This is about the talk we had the other day isn't it!"

He looked to his side, "No." He lied.

"Finn, why can't you understand that if I die, I want him to go to a loving home with two parents?!" She cried.

"Two dads." He corrected. She scowled at him.

"I resent that, Finn." He heard Kurt scream from his bedroom.

"You don't trust me as a parent!" He exclaimed.

"I do trust you as a parent! Finn, if I die then you'll have to do this all alone and we are barely making it together. I want you to be able to build a life for yourself first!" She was desperately trying to explain, she felt guilty from her toes to her head.

"Rachel, you and the baby are my life now. If something happened to you I couldn't possibly let him go." Rachel left her fort in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his broad frame, "I love you, I just want what's best for you." He kissed the top of her head, "You're such a mom already." He smiled crookedly and she looked up at him, beaming. He led her to the couch and he ran to turn off the stove before the apartment went ablaze (again) and then sat next to her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "So I was actually thinking of a name that both of us could like." She suggested.

He looked down at her intrigued, "Oh really, and what's that?"

She blushed, "I was thinking maybe we could name him Chance." Finn pondered for a moment. It was a bit odd, a bit out of the ordinary, but he kept on saying the name over and over again in his head, Chance Hudson, Chance Hudson, Chance Hudson. It had a ring to it. And he was such a chance, such a wonderful and extraordinary chance.

"I love it." He pulled her close to him and she yelped into his chest, "You do?!"

He laughed and scooped her up into his arms as he made way towards their bedroom.

"I think I'm just going to have to show you how much I love it." He said with a raised eye brow.

"Finn!" She giggled, "If you insist."

* * *

It was particularly rainy Friday night and although Finn and Rachel had dinner plans, once the couple found out that Kurt and Santana would be gone the whole night they thought differently.

Rachel was putting on her pearl earrings as Santana came into her room wearing well, practically nothing.

"Do I look hot, Berry?" Rachel's eyes scanned her body.

"Santana, you're smoking." She laughed and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Who would've thought we'd get along so well?" With an extra pep in her step she traipsed out of Rachel and Finn's room and slid on her shoes and made her way to the club.

Kurt had gone to Finn for advice.

"So I'm thinking of wearing this but tell me honestly as a straight man, does this ooze gay?" Finn stumbled over his words, not knowing exactly how to answer that question.

"Um… uh… it looks very, you?" He shrugged.

Kurt grunted, "UGH!" And ran out of the room back into his own and then in two seconds flat returned to Finn in what he was pretty sure were his clothes.

"Hey where did you get that?" Finn pointed to the plaid shirt that Kurt was now wearing.

"Never mind that. Do I look more straight?" He stood hands on hips, waiting for an answer.

"I guess... why do you want to look straight, Kurt?" Kurt grimaced.

"I'm meeting with friends at a known hang out of a major movie director and I really, really want the lead role. I was thinking if I can pretend I'm straight for a whole night and then reveal to him at the end that I'm gay, voila! I am the best actor and he'll have to give me the part!" He giggled in excitement.

Finn just really wanted the apartment to him and Rachel and exclaimed, "Knock em' dead, Brother!" He gave Kurt a reassuring punch to the shoulder and practically pushed him out of the door.

Rachel ran from their room to face Finn, "Take out and sex?" Rachel asked frantically.

Finn nodded furiously and they both threw their shoes against the wall and raced to the bedroom.

As they laid in bed, eating vegan take out and pizza (for Finn), while watching Rocky Horror Picture Show, Finn wasn't sure if life got much better than this. Then, it happened.

Rachel gasped and put a shaky hand to her stomach, and burst out crying. She reached out for Finn's hand and placed it to her little belly and that's when he felt him kick. He pulled Rachel in close and kissed her and then got down to talk to the baby.

"Hey there, Chance. It's me, Daddy." The baby kicked in response and Rachel was in awe of her two boys.

Finn grinned at the reaction and continued, "Me and your Mommy are so glad that you're healthy and strong, and that you're saying hello! We love you so much, Buddy." He reached his hand over her abdomen and kissed her.

He got back up to Rachel's eye level and enveloped her mouth with his in a lengthy and hot kiss, "I can't thank you enough. For this." He said as he put his hand protectively over her stomach.

She grinned, "This definitely wasn't what I had planned for my life but I honestly don't think I would change a thing. All thanks to this little guy, and you."

"You make me so damn happy, Rach." And for the third time that night they ended up making love.


	8. You're the One that I Want

**Reviews are as always, GREATLY appreciated. Beginning to wind down on this story and it can go two very different ways based on the feedback I get =) P.S. anyone else feel the overwhelming absence of Finn on Glee last night? So sad already. =(**

* * *

"Hey, Rach?" Finn asked from the couch as Rachel sat on the floor, reading over lines for her drama class.

"Yeah, Babe?" She answered, notably distracted.

"What do you think about going to Lima for the summer?" He grinned mischievously in a cute offense to her supposed negative response.

She looked up from her papers and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure. It'll be good to see our families, especially with the baby coming."

"Wait you really want to go?" Surprised there wasn't a catch.

"Well, yeah, as long as you don't expect to sleep with me at my dad's house."

He grimaced,"Rach, we're pregnant. I think we've kind of passed that point of contention with our parents."

She threw down the papers in her hands and stood up in record time, with her judgmental hand on her judgmental hip, "If you think for one second, Hudson, that I'm going to be some Harlot in her dads' house fornicating under their roof out of wedlock you've got another thing coming."

"What makes this different than when we had sex in your dad's house before?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

She frowned the frown he grew to dread. It was the frown that turned into tears, "I just want to maintain some sense of normalcy, Finn! I'm 19 and I'm pregnant and I'm living with my baby daddy, it's all a lot to take in, especially for my dad's. I'm their only daughter and I already failed them."

He offered her a sympathetic half smile and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "You did not _fail_, Rachel. Life threw us a curve ball, but we're dealing with it. We're both in school, I have a job lined up, I am completely committed to you. I don't see where we've gone wrong, to be honest."

She put his hand over her little bump and raised her eyebrow, "I think we went wrong right about here."

He looked at her, visibly upset, "Don't say that, Rachel."

Rachel looked and felt completely guilty, "I—I didn't mean it like that." She quickly walked away into the kitchen and Finn followed.

"Rach, I know you didn't mean it. He can't hear you, don't worry. Don't be upset, please." She was cutting a cucumber furiously and it was honestly beginning to scare him. So much so that he reached over and grabbed the knife from her hand. "Bad Rachel."

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them. Finn instinctively pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back, "It's ok, Rach."

She just shook her head furiously into his shirt. In a muffled sob she muttered, "I'M A HORRIBLE MOM! You have more of a natural connection with the baby than I do!" She pulled her face out of his shirt, "I'm his _mother_, Finn! He's growing inside of _me_!"

"Babe, you're completely overreacting." He soothed her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"No, I'm not because I meant it. I-I don't think of things the way you do, Finn. I love him, Chance, more than anything and the fact that I'm of having your baby is the most wonderful feeling I've ever experienced but I still can't help but feel that we made a mistake, Finn. The timing is just_ so_ wrong." She asserted.

He pulled back a bit, "What are you saying? You don't want him anymore?" Finn felt as if he were staring back at a stranger.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, I just—" Finn stopped her, "No, you don't have to say anything at all, Rachel. I know exactly what you meant, that the baby is just a hurdle for you being on Broadway. I'm sorry we're such an inconvenience to you, _Shelby_." He spat at her, hoping it hurt. It did. She backed away slowly with her hands covering her mouth and then promptly ran into their bedroom and slammed the door.

He sunk onto the couch and rubbed his temples, not feeling bad. She deserved what he said for her selfishness. He needed to get out of the apartment; it felt like it was suffocating him. Before he left, he knocked on her door and breathed in, "Just so you know, you can have an out at any point you want. I'll raise him by myself. He's my kid, and I'm going to do right by him no matter what your plans are."

* * *

Finn sat at the bar down the block, not even needing to show his fake ID because everyone had always assumed he was so much older than he was. He figured it was due to his abnormal height, whatever, it worked.

As he sipped on his Sam Adam's summer ale, he couldn't help but mull over the argument with Rachel. Maybe he was too hard on her. After all, it wasn't his body changing, he didn't have to bear the visible marks of a late teen pregnancy, and maybe he'd be resentful too if the roles were reversed. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the tall, blonde, voluptuous bartender staring at him.

"Hey, you look like you could use something a little stronger than that." She winked as she poured him a double shot of whiskey.

"I don't know, I probably shouldn't," He protested.

She rolled her eyes as she slid the shot glass over to him, "It's on the house, Kid."

He looked around, as if he was waiting for someone to reprimand him and downed the shot like a pro.

She smiled wide, "That's what I'm talking about. Next shot's on you. Between you and me I'm more of a tequila gal."

He blushed, was she flirting with him? She had to be at least twenty three, and it would be totally awesome and Puck-worthy if he wasn't kind of having a baby with the love of his life. He shuffled around in his pocket for his wallet and placed a $10 on the bar, "You better have lime."

No shame in making friends, right?

* * *

"Just come to the bar with me, it'll make you feel better." Santana assured her while putting a supportive hand on her knee.

Rachel looked up at her, "You do know I can't drink anything, right?"

Santana waved a nonchalant hand, "Oh, that's just what they say one drink won't do anything. My mom told me she went on a bar crawl the day before she found out she was pregnant with me. Look how I turned out!"

Rachel put her hand to her stomach, "That doesn't help your argument, Santana."

"Oh come on Rach, just come to get out of the apartment. We'll dance, sing karaoke…" She taunted.

Rachel was never one to resist karaoke, "Alright, let me put something a little more appropriate on."

Rachel returned in a black empire waisted cocktail dress with pumps, perfectly concealing her small bump.

"Berry, you look hot. Like not pregnant hot, good for you!" Santana clapped.

Rachel laughed as she linked her arm with her friend, "Let's go dancing!"

* * *

Finn's sight, along with his judgment, was getting a bit hazy at this point into the night. He was pretty sure he did about ten shots of straight liquor, two beers, and a few keg stands. He ROCKED. He also didn't push the older blond off of his arm. She hadn't tried anything, so he let her stay there in a last dig to his fight with Rachel. He didn't need her. He wasn't really staring at anything in particular when she caught his eye. This girl with long brown hair that curled gently at the blond tips that flowed down onto her short dress that showed off her tan legs that went on forever in those high heels had certainly caught his attention. He stared at her way too drunkenly long and she came over to him.

She leaned down slowly to his face, her lips almost touching his and seethed, "Don't come home tonight."

That's when his eyes went back into focus and realized that the hot brunette was the woman carrying his unborn child, who had walked into a scene that looked pretty compromising with a blond chick covered in tattoos hanging off of him. He went to grab her, to stop her and try and explain but his reflexes were just too damn slow because of all the alcohol. Then he noticed something funny—she didn't leave in one of her usual diva storm outs. She went into the middle of the dance floor, Santana in toe. She was laughing and grinding on Santana just to elicit cheers from all of the men in the room, and boy were they cheering. Soon enough the hounds closed in around them, grabbing at them, wanting a chance to dance with the two. Furious, he shook the sleeping blond off of his arm and marched to the dance floor. He parted his way through the stupid dirt bags surrounding his beautiful girl and grabbed her into his arms. She looked up at him, surprised by his assertiveness.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

He looked down at her, his hands clutching either side of her waist, "Claiming what's mine."

Knowing she wasn't strong enough to pull away from his drunken grip, she decided to use words as her weapons instead, "She's right over there drooling on the bar. I wonder if she knows that you've already knocked someone else up."

He was shook by her insult; he hadn't realized just how bad it looked when the bartender was on his arm, "Rachel, absolutely nothing happened with her. We just did some shots together and talked—mostly about you!"

When he finally released his hands from her, she slipped away to Santana who went up to Finn and smacked him across the face.

"There are just some things you don't do, Finn. Tell Blondie that that Chinese character she has tattooed on her shoulder means 'butt face' in Mandarin." With that Santana pivoted and grabbed Rachel's hand as they hurried out of the bar.

Rachel began running, and Santana was struggling to keep up. "BERRY! How the hell do you run so fast in these things, come on wait up!"

Rachel stopped to catch her breath as tears streamed down her face, "This is all so wrong, Santana. This, this is exactly why I said what I said! We're not ready for this! He isn't ready to be committed to me if this is what happens when we get into a fight! This baby deserves more than two immature, jealous kids trying to one up each other! He needs stability, he needs consistency, he needs a_ family_. I just don't think we can give him that." Santana took the smaller girl into her arms.

"Shhh, shhh. It's gunna be okay, Rachel. We'll all figure it out. You're just upset and he's upset. You guys love each other unlike any other love I've seen. If you two freaks can't make it I don't know who can. But I do know one thing, Rach. He loves that baby and I know he's going to be a fantastic frankenteen of a father. Don't doubt that." Santana ran her hand up and down Rachel's back to sooth her sobbing body.

* * *

Santana had put Rachel to bed, calming her down the best way she knew how with a big bowl of ice cream and marathon showing of _Funny Girl_. She was about to take a shower when Finn walked into the apartment, completely downtrodden and a lot more sober than he was before.

"How is she?" He asked with one hand to his forehead in concern.

Santana shrugged, "Why do you care?"

"Come on, Santana. You know I would never cheat on her. It was a stupid flirtation I swear it." He held his hand to his heart.

She rolled her eyes, damn it if he wasn't trustworthy, "Don't do something stupid like that ever again. She's pregnant with your baby, Finn. There's not a more vulnerable place to be than that." With that, Santana shut the bathroom door behind her and left Finn in the uncomfortably quiet living room by himself. He eyed their door down the hallway and his heart raced as he thought about opening it. He didn't want to face her because he felt like a complete jackass, but also because he still wasn't sure about her stance on the baby, and he had every right to be upset about that.

He walked down the hall and opened their bedroom door just a smidge when he stopped to see Rachel talking to her belly.

"I know Daddy doesn't think so, but I love you so much baby. There's not a second that goes by that I don't worry if you're okay, or if I'm doing the right thing for you. Daddy thinks it's because I'm selfish and maybe, maybe in the beginning, before I really knew you I was. But now, I just—I just want you to have the best life possible, even if that means having to do something that will literally kill me. If I give you up I just want you to understand that in doing that I lost a part of myself. Daddy and I just can't seem to get our act together, and that's not fair to a little baby who needs unconditional love, support, and certainty. I so wish we could, especially for you Chance. You're the best part of both of us."

Finn pushed the door open to see Rachel with her hands rubbing her belly and her face flushed from realizing she had been snooped on.

"Rachel…" He went to the side of the bed and kneeled down in front of her.

"Don't you understand how much you mean to me? How much he means to me? I would give up EVERYTHING I ever had just to make you both happy. I can give consistency, I can give support, and you know I love you both more than anything in this world. Just give me a chance, Rach. Let go of your fear, because I'm not going to leave you. Not ever. Tonight was a stupid fight but you know what? It made me realize exactly what you said to Chance. We're not stupid kids anymore, we're about to be someone's parents and we have to start acting like it. From now on, no more storm outs, no more drowning our sorrows at the bar, no more blow outs. We handle things like adults. We trust each other." He took her hand in his as he fidgeted around in his pocket with the other.

"Marry me, Rachel. It's all I've wanted to do since you petrified me on stage singing Grease. I wanted to marry you a year ago, I want to marry you now. I never stopped wanting you." He presented the ring she had word their senior year in hopes she would resume wearing it.

She grabbed his face and pushed her lips against his. She'd never get tired of the spark they shared whenever they kissed. His vulnerable face on his big body made him all the more endearing when he poured her heart out to her and she couldn't help but believe in every word he said. He was the best man she had ever known, and she was sure that when he vowed something he'd keep it.

"Yes, Finn. I'll marry you."


	9. I Believe in Symmetry

**First update in awhile! How beautifully sad and heartbreaking was, "The Quarterback"? Lea Michele is truly inspiring, even in her grief. **

* * *

It was the tail end of May. Last day of the Semester, and she, Rachel Berry had managed to conceal her pregnancy from everyone at NYADA, and most importantly, from Cassandra July. It was quite easy actually. The tights and leotard managed to suck in the very tiny baby bump she sported on her very tiny frame. Her doctor had mentioned that small girls like her don't even really show till their fifth month or something like that especially with their first pregnancy. She was hoping he was right. She just had to get through this dance final and she would be able to go home to Lima for the summer and relax.

"Schwimmer, you're up." Rachel breathed out heavily, trying to sooth herself. She walked from behind stage to join her dance partner who she did not realize until this very moment wasn't her friend Ryan but instead a much groomed, very plastic, very repulsive _Brody_. He grinned when he saw the scowl form on her face.

"Aw, come on now, Babe. You weren't looking at me like that all those nights in your apartment."

It took every ounce of self-control she had to refrain from going completely feral and mauling him right there on that stage. She hated him and his smugness.

She pointed her toe and held her hand out, ignoring his advances. "Shall we," She spat.

The dance began and she even had to admit, it was going well. Brody did know his way around a stage and was definitely steady on his feet which really mattered in this dance because she was constantly being hoisted around and lifted up, much to Finn's chagrin. She was always careful though, and she even let Ryan in on her secret so he could be especially vigilant too and he was, except this wasn't Ryan.

She noticed Brody looking at her funny half way through, right after he lifted her around her midriff. Fear struck her heart when she thought that he might've caught on. He seemed to soon forget it though and their dance progressed beautifully. There was only one more strenuous move to go, where Brody lifts her above his head by her waist and propels her down into a flip onto his lap. She took a deep breath and ran to him and as he lifted her up she felt his hands shaking wildly around her stomach. He _knew_. And that was her last thought before she felt herself plummeting to the ground when Brody's arms gave way and she smashed her head into the cold hardwood of the stage.

She came to a few moments later, wincing as she put a hand to her sore head. She felt strange, like she was in a dream—a definite concussion. "She's awake!" The crowd huddled around her shouted and Ms. July ran over.

"Shit, Schwimmer are you okay? I was just about to call an ambulance." Cassandra genuinely looked worried but Rachel protested, not wanting to go to the hospital and not wanting Brody to be around her for another minute.

"No, Ms. July. I just want to go home." She feigned being well and shakily lifted herself up off of the ground. Everyone was begging her to let them help but she kindly refused. What she needed was Finn, a hot cup of tea and a cold compress. She gathered her things in a daze and as she exited the theatre, Brody reached out and grabbed her wrist. He looked at her scorching, as if she were Satan himself.

"Tell me." He seethed.

Her heart was racing and her head was pounding and she was so angry at him for dropping her although she knew it was an accident out of shock she couldn't help but scream, "I HATE YOU. I WILL TELL YOU NOTHING BECAUSE YOU DESERVE NOTHING FROM ME." She yanked her wrist from his grasp and spun around.

She swore she heard him sniffle, and this time his voice was much quieter and far more serious, "Is it mine?"

Without even bothering to look back, she shot him a quick and painless, "No."

* * *

She fidgeted around with her keys in the lock for a good ten minutes. Her brain just couldn't focus and she was hurting everywhere, all she could think of was lying down and sleeping. Finally, the door opened for her and she stood in front of him looking awful.

"Jesus, Rachel. What the hell happened?!" He grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her up and down. Her head had a huge bruise, her stockings were ripped, and she was like super sweaty and pale.

She was so tired, she could barely give an explanation, "I- I'm okay." Her hand shot up to grasp her forehead as she cried out in pain.

"Rachel!" He supported her body with his strong hand on the small of her back, looking at her imploringly.

She steadied herself by putting a hand a Finn's shoulder and she morosely gave selective details, "I had to dance with… Brody." Finn clenched his hands into fists.

"And, I took a um, a bit of a spill." She instinctively put her hand over her stomach, feeling uneasy.

Finn felt his stomach drop, "Rachel, how bad was the fall?"

She swallowed, growing more worried about the baby by the second, "It was- it wasn't too great."

"That's it, Rachel I'm taking you to the hospital." He grabbed his keys and she stopped him.

"No, Finn. I'll be okay I just want to sleep." He looked at her puzzled; this wasn't the usual Rachel who was so on top of her health.

"I'm making the executive decision here. You need to get checked out, if you won't for yourself, do it for the baby, Rachel."

She looked at him with disdain, a look he had never seen from her before, like he was betraying her or something. She removed herself from his grasp, "I'm going in the shower." And without saying anything else Finn knew he had been overruled.

As Rachel walked away to the bathroom, tears began to stream down her face. She was terrified, petrified, that the baby had already suffered irreparable damage and going to the doctor was going to make it real.

* * *

Finn sat on the couch with a beer, trying desperately to pay attention to the game but he couldn't. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong with Rachel and her spending forty five minutes in the bathroom wasn't helping matters. What the hell was she doing in there? Why was she so quiet? He couldn't take it anymore and he ran down the hallway to the bathroom and began banging on the door.

"Rachel!" He yelled.

Rachel lifted her head up at the sound of his voice. She had finally regained consciousness and the world around her was spinning, even though she was perfectly still sitting on the floor of the shower. She wimpered, her hand falling to her abdomen as she felt herself cramping. She tried to get up and steady herself against the shower wall in an effort to shout out to Finn. _Another cramp_.

"Finn." She breathed. Well, that wasn't loud enough for her to hear it. She managed to shut off the shower and climb out. Putting on the Fresh clothes she had brought in for herself, her cotton thermal leggings and Finn's WMHS shirt. She rung out her hair and finally opened the door to an agitated Finn.

"Did you not hear me knocking?!" She could barely focus on his face. Right now, Finn had three noses and one eye and about two and a half shoulders. _A really bad cramp, this one made her cry out_.

"What's wrong?!" Finn reached over to Rachel, who was hunched over. _Cramp after cramp_.

She didn't answer. She didn't have to. She straightened and lifted one bloody hand up in horror to Finn and she collapsed into his arms.

"NO! No, no, no, no. Please. Rachel, wake up!" He frantically lifted her up and raced out the door with her. She was bleeding so heavily and with each minute he felt his son's life slipping away.

* * *

Just like that, just as suddenly as he came into their lives, he left.

Suddenly everything felt dark, drained of its color and luster. The world was bleak and he had lost his passion for everything. Rachel barred him from her hospital room and honestly he was thankful because for the moment he couldn't bear to see her so frail and so—empty. He felt his heart literally aching. Before Kurt and Santana arrived he knew he had to leave, he couldn't face them. He couldn't be the one to tell them that he was gone. He didn't want to say it at all. He didn't want it to be true.

He left the hospital in a haze not really sure of where he was headed until he was already there, outside of NYADA. He climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached the dance studio to find that asshole in all black stretching on the ballet barre. Without a word, he swarmed over to him picked him up and threw him across the room. Taken completely off guard, Brody stared up at the towering Finn, wide eyed.

"What the FUCK!" He screamed, as he shielded his face as Finn's fists were pounding down into it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Finn could only see red.

Brody was spitting out blood and whimpering, "STOP! STOP! Finn, please… you're going to kill me!"

Finn froze, lifting his bloody hand from Brody's limp body. He stood in a shock for a moment, looking down at the battered man before him. He wanted to feel remorse, or anger, or hatred but instead he felt nothing. He looked down at Brody who was wiping away blood from his face and muttered, "That was for my son." And he slammed the door on the way out.

* * *

He arrived back at the hospital to find Kurt and Santana in the waiting room, both crying. They looked up at him mournfully and he scowled, wanting so badly not to be pitied.

"Finn! I'm so sorry." Kurt enveloped him in a hug and Finn shrunk into his thin arms. Santana rose and began rubbing his back, soothing him in between sobs.

"Why…" Was the only word Finn could manage to get out.

After what felt like a lifetime of tears, Kurt pulled him away and told him that Rachel wanted to see him.

It was the first time in two days that he felt anything, even if it was dread and apprehension.

"Kurt, I can't face her right now. I can't go in there and see her so broken." He wiped his eyes.

"Finn, you owe this to her. To grieve with her, to be angry, to mourn, you're the only person in the world who feels the way she does. That little boy was a part of both of you." Finn cringed at the mention of his lost son, like it actually caused him physical pain to think about him. But he knew Kurt was right. The person he loved above all things was hurting just as badly as he was, if not more. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to feel him stir inside of her and now for her to be so alone, so still.

He made his way to her room, ever so slowly and reached for the door handle. He twisted it and it creaked open, revealing her. She was on her side, staring out the window with no kind of emotion on her beautifully sad face.

"Hey." He whispered, making his presence known. She shifted and turned towards him, "Hi," she returned, monotone. No smile on her face, but no frown either.

"How are you feeling?" He asked standing in front of her bed.

She shrugged, "I have a serious concussion." As if he couldn't tell.

"Rachel, I meant..." She knew what he meant, was she an idiot?

"Empty, Finn. I feel empty." She reverted to her position from before, but this time it felt a lot more like she was doing it to avoid him.

"Baby, please look at me. We need to talk about this." He pleaded with her, taking a seat next to her bed.

"There's nothing to say, Finn. He's dead." She didn't even have the decency to look at him as she said it.

Then, she turned around and looked at him, again with that horrible, disdainful look she gave him just the day before, "Unless of course you want me to say that you were right. Because you were right, Finn. You told me and I ignored you and I killed our baby. Why are you here? Why don't you hate me? I hate me!" And that's when the gates opened and the tears flooded and they didn't stop for the next three or four days.

He told her that of course, he didn't hate her. In fact, he loved her and he would never stop loving her no matter if there was a baby in the picture or not. He told her that it wasn't her fault and the doctor even explained to her that no matter what time she had arrived at the hospital the baby wouldn't have lived through the trauma. He told her that this changed nothing, he was still going for his BFA in Acting and he had every intention on living in their little apartment with their two friends. He told her that one day, when they both felt up to it, they'd plant a little tree for their lost son and every year on his due date they'd decorate it and make it look magnificent in his honor. She liked that.

* * *

After spending a summer recouping together in Lima, Rachel and Finn boarded a plane back to New York, feeling just a little bit more like themselves than they had in the past three months. Finn took comfort in the way the light was finally returning to Rachel's eyes and how he was starting to get excited about things again, like the start of Football season. As they prepared for take off, he noticed Rachel texting his mom to let her know they were departing and he felt warm knowing that it was his mother that helped Rachel to cope with it all, like the mother she never had.

That's what Ms. Pillsbury said to do anyway- to look for all of the light in the darkness.

_It was beautiful. The day was crisp and bright. The colors in the field were so vibrant that he felt as if the flowers and the trees were illuminated. He heard the laughter of his son echoing around him and watched as his little boy ran around in the grass, always just out of his reach._

_"Chance!" He called out, getting more frantic._

_The little boy kept on running, "Chance. Wait for me!" He just about reached him when the little boy had seemingly gained another twenty yards on him._

_"Daddy!" The little boy giggled as he turned towards him, "Daddy, come catch me!" Finn grew anxious at the request. It was impossible, he couldn't reach him._

_Completely distraught and out of breath, Finn came to a stop when he saw a figure appear and his son run up to it. The figure, or the man he supposed, lifted up the child and held him close. He saw Chance say something to the man which made him contemplative, but it was out of Finn's earshot. Whatever it was though, made the man look in Finn's direction. Without explanation the man appeared just a few feet away from him, with a smiling Chance in his arms. The man looked at the boy and then back at Finn and said two lingering words, "Not yet." _Finn woke up in a cold sweat and looked over at a sleeping Rachel.

She stirred, seeming to notice that Finn was staring at her.

She woke up perturbed, as if she were dreaming about something as perplexing as he was. And she must've been considering her next question.

She fidgeted in her seat, "What do you think the point of all of this was, Finn?"

Of course, he knew what she meant, "Rach, there's no point in speculating…"

"No, I want to understand why we'd both grow to love something, _someone_, a little boy so dearly for nearly five months for him to be taken away from us. It just doesn't make sense." She cried.

Finn knew he couldn't skirt the issue. He took her delicate hands in his and breathed, "I had a dream."

She looked at him in confusion, not sure what this had to do with the matter at hand.

He continued, "In the dream, he was there. He was about four and running around in this beautiful meadow, calling out for me to get him. Every time I tried to reach for him he'd get further and further away until suddenly he ran over to this tall man. The man lifted him up into his arms and looked right into my eyes and said, "Not yet." Rachel's eyes were overflowing with tears as she hung onto his every word.

"Rachel, the man in my dream… it was my father." Rachel gasped and covered her hand with her mouth.

"Our baby is an angel, Rach. Just think about it. If I hadn't found out you were pregnant I would've never come back to New York, been there to get you out of the fire, we wouldn't have both realized how we belong together, we wouldn't have moved in together. He did all of that." He brushed his thumb across her cheek.

She blinked back the tears and breathed, "I just wish I could've held his little body in my arms and told him how much I love him and just… thank you."

Finn smiled sadly at her as he pulled her close, "He knows, Rach. He knows how much we love him, and I think he loves us too or else he wouldn't have done all those amazing things he did for us in the short time he was with us."

Rachel kissed him full and hard trying to show just how much she loved him without having to say it. Words were never enough to describe the kind of love they had.


End file.
